Your Fault
by RoyMustang0MG
Summary: Ed wakes up under a highway with no memory as to how he got there. He is taken to the hospital, told that he's fine minus a couple cuts and bruises. A few weeks later, however, he learns that there are more serious consequences attached. MPreg, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Slowly, golden eyes fluttered open. A soft moan came from dry, parted lips. The sounds of high speed traffic rang loudly overhead. It was dark. It was nighttime. A dull fear grew in Ed's chest as he began to look around the area. "Where…?" he murmured to himself, but he still couldn't remember why he was here.

He knew where he was, but not why. He was under the skyway by his house, lying in dirt and grass and god knows what else. He looked up and could see the bottom of the skyway overhead. To his right was a slope that led down to a small, polluted-green lake. To his left was a clearing. It was covered in small stones and rubble, and past that were trees. Lots of trees and branches, he knew from past explorations of the place, which led down a stretch to one of the main streets that would eventually lead to the blonde's house. Why was he here?

Gradually, he began to move himself into a sitting position. He stifled a cry as he felt searing pain shoot through his thighs, his abdomen and his stomach. He felt weak, like he'd used all his energy. He didn't know on what. Ignoring this steadily rising terror he felt, he forced himself to stand. This wasn't a good part of town to wake up in.

He began to take unsteady steps forward, collapsing on his knees as he heard someone shout behind him. "Hey! You alright?"

Footsteps ran towards him and his breathing hitched as another wave of pain took over his body. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, leaning forward and feeling his forehead meet the cold ground, his eyes squeeze shut as he desperately fought against the pain. Someone's hands pressed against his upper back, and that person was met up with a group of others. "What's the matter?" the person, male, pressed.

"I don't…I don't know…" Ed murmured in reply. It was all he could think.

"Do too much drinking, blondie?" The boy inquired. He probably wasn't much older than the seventeen years old Ed. Figures. This looked like a place teens would hang out at and do drugs on nights they could sneak away from their parents. Oh, well. If they'd help him he didn't even care.

"I haven't been drinking."

"You don't look too good." Ed didn't say anything back, just continued to remind himself that breathing was a necessity. "I'll take you to the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ed drifted in and out of consciousness after that. He didn't fully wake up until hours later, and the first thing that he noticed was that he was really in a hospital. He could hear the steady beep of a heart rate monitor, and he could see an IV, a blood transfusion. He noticed that strong scent of sterilizing fluids and cleaning products hospitals usually carried, and then a nurse entered the room.

"You're awake." She said, and smiled warmly, "How are you feeling."

"Fine, thanks.' Ed replied, slowly sitting up. "Have you ran any tests yet or has it not been long enough?"

"You've been here for a couple of hours and as far as we can tell you're totally fine."

"Do you think I could make it to work in time, then?"

"Uhm, I don't know. I think that maybe you'd want to talk to the doctor in charge of your case about that. I'm just here to change the saline solution."

"Oh." Ed replied, "Well…thanks anyway. Tell him I feel great. I just want to get out of here and move on with my life."

Ed had his way, of course, and he was out of the hospital within the next two hours. He really d_id_ feel fine. There wasn't any more pain, and he wasn't having anymore memory blackouts so within the next couple of days he began to forget all about the incident. He didn't bring it up to anybody, not even Al. As far as anyone else knew, he'd had a completely typical night that night.

He spent the next couple of weeks doing regular things. He did a lot of work in Central with Roy and all his subordinates, he left town on more than one lead, occasionally he caught some time to hang out with friends…

He had no idea how huge the consequences of that night were.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Brother, it's going on seven thirty in the morning. Don't you have to be in Central today?" a very worried Alphonse asked, slowly opening the door to said blonde's bedroom. "And why hasn't your alarm clock gone off yet?"

"I turned it off at two in the morning." Ed replied, unmoving under the blankets.

"You can't keep doing this. You make Colonel Mustang worry sometimes, you know." Al insisted.

"Well let him worry. I feel like crap today." Ed answered, standing his ground. He didn't feel like he should go in to work that day. He'd been up all night with stomach pains. Slowly, he lifted the covers off himself and sat up to face his younger brother.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My stomach hurts, I'm dizzy, my back hurts, my head hurts, and I'm tired because it kept me up all night."

"Maybe it's the flu?"

Ed rolled his eyes, letting out a sarcastic laugh, "Sure, Al," he remarked, "My stomach hurts and all but if it were influenza I'd probably already be-"his thought was interrupted as he suddenly turned his head to the side, leaning over the bed and coughing. Al heard him start to cough and choke and he rushed forward and grabbed his hair, consoling him because it was the only thing he could do, wishing that he had ears to cover up and block out the sound. Ed continued to throw up for the next couple of minutes. Every time he thought it was over he would start up again until it was finally done. He didn't bother with finishing his sentence. "I need a shower." He decided, wiping his mouth with the back of a pale hand.

"But brother, you're really sick. You can't just shrug this off." Al began to protest, watching Ed stand up and slowly cross the room, "Get back in bed."

"Not right now."

"I'm calling you a doctor."

"Don't worry about it. It's only a stomach virus. It'll go away on its own, so all I need to do is wash the puke out of my hair and get as much sleep as possible." The blonde insisted, crossing the room.

"But that doesn't explain the back pain!" Al called after him, "What if it's Meningitis!?"

"You're paranoid!" Ed called from the hallway, already on his way to the bathroom. Al sighed and accepted defeat. He couldn't argue with his older brother when he was so insistent like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The puking and the pain gradually began to wear away throughout the evening, and by the next morning Ed was working again. He was back to his normal, stressful daily routine; running throughout Central and its surrounding areas gathering information whichever ways he could. He made it home that night feeling overly-exhausted, just anxious to get in bed and sleep until morning came along. He slammed the living room door open, literally stumbling through the doorway and grasping the side of the couch.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed, rushing into the room to see what was wrong.

Ed released a breath and looked up at the sixteen year old, "Hi," he replied, slowly straightening himself up.

"You don't look too good, Ed. Maybe it was too soon to go back to work."

"No, it's just exhaustion."

"It's stress!" Al insisted, "And a suppressed immune system won't do you any good if you're fighting off what's left of that flu, so get in bed."

"Sounds good to me." Ed calmly replied. "Just give me a minute, and I-"he broke his sentence with a startled gasp, pain shooting through his head and his stomach.

"Ed!?"

Ed couldn't say anything back. He let out a labored breath, followed by something between a moan and a shrill gasp as he leaned forward, squeezing his eyes shut in pain and placing a hand over his stomach. He loudly took in another breath, sinking to his knees. "Al, my stomach…" he panted, unable to do anything else.

"I'm calling an ambulance." The younger boy stated, grabbing a phone and dialing 911. "You'll be okay, brother."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Last time I updated, I accidentally posted a chapter ahead, so I deleted that chapter, and reposted it after the correct one. This is two chapters. I don't know if I'm being confusing or not, so just try and understand XD

Chapter Five

When Ed woke up, all he remembered from before was going through some kind of excruciating pain. It wasn't there anymore, but he remembered it all so vividly…He let a soft moan pass through his lips, his eyes fluttering open. Bright white lights shone around the room, and a familiar voice greeted him.

"Oh, thank _god_, brother, I was so worried!"

"Am I in a hospital?" the seventeen year old slowly asked, propping himself up on his elbows and realizing that yes, he was. "I hate hospitals. When can I go home?"

"Give the doctors some time. They ran a couple tests, but they're still waiting on the results or something."

Ed let himself lay back down with an exhausted sigh, rolling over so he was resting on his side and facing his younger brother. "Well," he began," Did they at least tell you what they thought it might be?"

"They said that you seemed totally fine."

Ed yawned, "Maybe it was just stress like you said…"

"That was really scary, though."

"I know." The blonde agreed, closing his eyes again. He was way too tired to worry about his health. At least he was alive, and he was ninety nine percent sure that he wasn't suffering from some crazy, incurable disease.

A door opened in the front of the room, and a doctor stepped in, wearing one of those white lab coats and carrying a few sheets of paper on top of a red folder. "Good evening, Ed." He announced, and the teen sat up again, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Your test results are in."

"They are?" Ed asked, looking up at the doctor, "So I'm okay then?"

"Well, yeah, but you should probably be more careful. It was only stress, but getting so worked up isn't good for your baby, you know."

"Come again?"

"Your baby. You should avoid anything stressful, especially in the first trimester."

"My…baby?" Ed slowly repeated, "Wait, you mean I'm _pregnant_!?" he suddenly exclaimed, sitting up straight, bright, golden eyes widened, hands grasping the sheets beside him. "That can't be! I've never even--"

"You're pregnant." The doctor insisted, "You didn't know? Haven't you gone through any morning sickness yet?"

Suddenly, the flu ordeal clicked in the back of his mind and it all made sense. "You don't understand, doctor, I've never even had sex before." He started to explain, and then paused, "How…how far along am I?"

"A little more than three weeks."

Ed's jaw slightly dropped, and Al looked over to him, "Brother, you haven't really…?"

Ed ignored the comment, turning to the doctor, "So I can leave?"

"I'll bring in some papers for you to sign and then you're good to go. Just remember to take care of that baby. I wouldn't want to see you in here again." He added with a typical doctor smile and left. As soon as he was gone Al started up with the questioning again.

"Brother, I'm so disappointed! How long have you-"

"I know what happened." Ed interrupted, "You remember that night I didn't come home?"

"And you said you spent the night at the office. What about it?"

"I woke up under the highway by our house. I was sick. I didn't remember anything over the course of the evening until then. Some teenagers brought me here, then I went to work and then I came home."

"So you think you were raped or something?"

"I never said raped. The way I see it, that was three weeks ago, too, so it must have happened then."

"So tell me who the father is!"

"I would if I knew."

"…Huh?"

"I just said I don't remember any of it."

"If you're protecting him-"

"I'm not. What I _want_ to do is find out who it was." Ed replied.

Chapter Six

Ed and Al both agreed that the pregnancy would be a secret best kept to themselves for the time being. Ed could lose his job for this, and then what would he do? He already blamed himself for making Al into what he was, but if he lost the only lead he had to getting him back to normal he didn't know what he'd do with himself. He went to work like thing were normal, but he really felt like a train wreck in the back of his mind. At the end of the day, he went to finish the last of his assigned errands; dropping off a stack of papers at the Colonel's office.

He made his way through the busy halls of Central, and went into Roy's office without bothering to knock. The brunette was sitting at his desk, head down, sleeping on top of a pile of papers. "Morning, freak!" he announced, dropping the new papers beside him.

Groggily, the Colonel raised his head, rubbing his eyes and looking at the blonde. "Ed?" He asked, "Shouldn't you be home right now?"

Ed gave off a faint laugh for some reason, "Yeah, I'm about to leave right now, Mustang. I've just been working slower than usual is all."

"So that's not just me?"

"What?"

"I've noticed your pace has slowed down these past few days, Fullmetal, and you seem even sadder than usual. Is something wrong? It's pretty mandatory to notice these things for the well-being of my subordinates, you know."

"It's…no, Roy, nothing's wrong." Ed replied, and then turned to leave.

"Did you just call me Roy?" said alchemist asked, interrupting the blonde. "Now I _know_ something's wrong. Tell me."

Ed turned around, a short, sarcastic laugh passing his lips. "If I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

"I've seen a lot of things, Fullmetal, don't underestimate me. Shoot."

"I'm pregnant." Ed replied. He didn't know why. It just sort of came out, like he hadn't thought it through before he'd said it.

There was a pause, and Roy tilted his head to one side, "You?" he asked, "Pregnant? I'd expect _Havoc_ to get pregnant before you. Are you sure about this?"

"I've been sure since I nearly passed out from _morning sickness_, Roy."

"You're that far along?"

"I wouldn't say _far_." Ed replied, "Just forget about it."

"…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the hell did you go off and get pregnant!?"

"Hey, lower your voice, genius." Ed replied, "I could lose my job if someone finds out about this. And don't you think I went and asked myself that question a million times these past few days? I feel bad enough as it is; I don't think I need a lecture from _you_."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Roy asked, doing as Ed told him.

"Because," Ed answered, "It's not your concern." And just like that, he left.

Roy sat at his desk, confused and shocked. How did _Ed_ get pregnant? Ed was as virginal as they come. Slowly, he shook his head. There must be more to his story than he was letting on. The Edward Elric _he_ knew was much more responsible that this. Either way, he was pregnant. He couldn't change that. Roy already knew he'd wind up doing all he could to help the seventeen year old through it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Seven

Ed told Al about how he'd confessed his pregnancy to Roy as soon as he got home. Al didn't exactly approve, but he didn't disapprove, either. He told him that he was glad he at least had some kind of support now, so he wouldn't feel so bad at work. Ed knew that that was just the way Al's mind worked. He always looked for the best in every situation.

Right now Al was upstairs reading a book. Ed was lying on the living room couch, wishing he had the patience to do the same. He felt anxious for some reason, though, like he just couldn't stay in one place for long. His mind was running a thousand miles a second. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and he managed to get up and answer it. "Yeah?" he asked, looking up to see Roy standing there, a small bag in his hands. "Oh…Hi."

"Ed, how far along are you?" Roy asked, inviting himself into the house.

Ed closed the door behind him, following him into the kitchen and leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest, "About four weeks." He replied, flipping a loose strand of golden blonde hair effortlessly behind his face with a flick of his neck. "Why?"

The older male started going through the bag, placing things in cabinets, "Hopefully you've already been taking a daily prenatal vitamin that contains 400 micrograms of folic acid, right?"

"I didn't know I had to."

"You should." The Flame Alchemist replied, closing the cabinet and handing a white bottle to the pregnant teen, "Keeps your baby healthy." He explained.

Ed raised an eyebrow and accepted the bottle, reading the label curiously. "Oh." He replied casually, setting them down on the table. "Well, I'm thirsty. You want a cup of coffee or something while you're here?"

"No coffee, either, Ed." Roy interrupted, "You shouldn't drink that."

"Roy, you aren't my dad." Ed insisted, "I need coffee."

"You're eating for two now, remember? Caffeine isn't good for babies."

The blonde rolled matching golden eyes, giving in and opening the fridge. He found a can of soda, flipping the tab with his teeth and drinking that instead. "Happy?"

"A little happier than I was before." The colonel answered, "But that probably has caffeine in it, too."

Ed paused and read the first few lines on the can, "Caffeine-free." He read out loud, and then proceeded to walk into the living room. Roy followed, placing his hands in his pockets as Ed sat down on the couch.

"And drink your milk." He added.

Ed looked up at Roy and laughed, a smile on his face for the first time in days. "That's not funny."

"Then why are you laughing like it is?"

Ed laughed again, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, "I'm hormonally unstable." He decided, and Roy let a small smile cross his own face as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Eight

When Roy left, Ed actually felt disappointed for some reason or another. Hormones, he assumed again. He'd better get used to said enzymes, anyway, since they'd be wreaking havoc on his emotions for the next half a year. He listened to the door click shut behind his superior officer, tiredly spinning the white pill bottle on the coffee table in front of himself. He let his thoughts wander freely. Time slowly began to tick by.

"Who _is_ it?" he quietly asked himself, desperate to know who the father of his child was. "There's gotta be a way to know…."

There was _one_ way. The only way he could think of, and probably the only lead he'd get. Those teenagers. Those kids who'd brought him to the hospital; they might have seen something suspicious. He had to go back to the highway and see if they were there, because he sure as hell didn't know where any of them lived. As he decided on this, he recognized the familiar clinking of metal and knew that Al had stepped into the room.

"You seem to be on better terms with the Colonel." He said.

"Roy's just trying to help," Ed replied, "He must feel bad for me or something."

"He made you smile. That's a good thing." Ed silently shrugged, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. Al continued talking, "But it's getting late now, brother, and I think you should consider getting some rest soon."

"Yeah, there's just one thing I wanna take care of really quick."

"Which would be?"

"I'm just going to check somewhere for someone."

"Where?"

"Nowhere." Ed stubbornly answered, knowing that if he told Al that he was about to search through a highway the answer would be a definite no. He wasn't in the mood to have an argument. Before his younger brother could protest, the seventeen year old left, slamming the door shut behind himself.

It was about a ten minute drive from his house to the highway. He parked his car a few streets down so nothing looked too suspicious, then he got out and walked down the gravel road towards the auto impound. It was huge, and the majority of the windows were cracked or broken. Cars were all over the place, and it was obviously not a good place to be in, but it was the only way to actually get _under_ the highway.

He made his way through the large parking lot, and then noticed the somewhat familiar building. It was abandoned, empty for the night. He found the side of the large building, finding the side of it. In between the building itself and the fence beside it was a long, narrow, incredibly grassy path. He'd have to follow that. Ignoring the fact that he found this place to be disgusting, he slowly began to make his way through it.

The auto impound was a _lot_ bigger than he thought it was, and it took him quite a while to get to the end. Once he was there, he began to hear that loud roar of cars travelling overhead, and he followed a concrete trail of what used to be a bike path. Along that road, he could see the highway. Nobody was there. Of all nights, tonight it had to be empty.

The blonde sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He couldn't wait all night for someone to show up. He should already be home, and it wasn't that simple to begin with. He knew he couldn't keep doing things like this. Not with a baby on the way. He was back at square one.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Nine

It was Ed's seventh week of pregnancy. He was still in his first trimester, but that didn't stop him from feeling incredibly anxious. He kept going to work like everything was normal, and only he and Roy knew his secret. Ed had told him that it wasn't a secret they could keep forever, he was bound to start showing eventually, and so they might as well tell everyone and be done with it. Sometimes he felt like Roy was more afraid than he himself was. And that's _a lot_.

Roy hadn't been sending him on any more missions lately. He actually felt insulted by that. He felt insulted because he knew that just because he was pregnant that didn't mean he was incapable of handling things, and it also made him feel useless. Most of the time he didn't even know why he bothered with coming in to work in the first place.

He was in his office. It was a few minutes past noon. His head was killing him, and it had been all day. He let out a pained groan, lowering his head so his chin rested on the edge of his desk, closing his eyes and placing his hands on the back of his head. He was drained. If this was what pregnancy felt like, he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Quietly, the door to his office opened, "GOOD MORNING, EDWARD ELRIC!!!"

Ed squeezed his eyes shut tighter, letting out a loud, disapproving moan in reply. It was Armstrong, of course. He happily charged his way to the blonde teen's desk, "YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD!"

"_Please_ lower your voice, Major!"

"What's the matter?"

"My head hurts." Ed quietly, helplessly, and miserably replied, dull golden eyes looking up at the older alchemist.

Tears formed in Armstrong's eyes. Those crazy, pink sparkles intensified a thousand times over. He clapped his hands together and lifted his right leg in a very girlish way. Ed sighed. The Major was ready to go into one of his crazed rants about something or other, most likely about how _dedicated_ he was to come in to work while he was sick or something about brotherly love.

"Stop." He murmured before he could get carried away.

Automatically, everything faded, and Armstrong mournfully slouched forward. "Fine."

"I'll be fine, anyway, I think I just need to go home and get some sleep. Tell the Colonel I left work early today. I'll use one of my sick days or whatever."

"Do you need help? Someone to escort you home? I COULD DO IT!"

"No, thank you," Ed answered, slowly standing up, "Just, please, tell Mustang not to _worry_ about me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Ten

The PMS _really_ started to get going at around week nine. It was Monday morning, and Ed had to get up bright and early. As soon as he got to work, he was called in to Colonel Mustang's office. It was a typical thing, so he went without complaint. He was having a decent day and he didn't intend to ruin it. He didn't bother with knocking on his superior officer's door, either, and just walked right in. Surprisingly enough, Roy didn't notice him until the door closed behind him.

"Hi," the teen greeted, "You wanted me for something?"

"Uhm, yeah." Roy replied, "I was just wondering if you were okay."

Ed released a breath, placing his hands on his hands on his hips. Roy recognized that as a bad gesture, and he tensed up. "What the hell does _that_ mean!?" the blonde suddenly demanded, golden eyes fixed on the Colonel and glaring.

"Excuse me?"

"No, Roy, what the hell is your problem!?" Ed continued, his voice angrily rising as the older brunette stood and began to cross the room. "Just because I'm _pregnant_ doesn't mean I'm _helpless_! There's a god damn difference, and I don't need you watching me! I won't just fall apart and I sure as _hell_ don't need to be treated like a child!"

"Ed, I think you're overreacting-"

"_Bullshit_! You know what? _I_ think _you're_ overreacting-"

"It's just hormones, and-"

"HORMONES!?" Ed screamed.

"Ed, lower your voice or someone might hear."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? I. AM. _NOT_. HORMONALLY UNSTABLE! I _KNOW_ WHAT I'M DOING!"

"Ed, please-"

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" the blonde continued, "I'M NOT SOME DEFENSELESS _CHILD_ YOU CAN RESCUE!"

"I never said that!"

"Then why are you treating me like this?" Ed asked. "_Why_?" he repeated, his tone demanding but his words uneven. There were tears in his eyes. This was _definitely_ the hormones talking.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"Roy started.

"Of _course_ you do!" Ed exclaimed, slowly sinking to the floor and letting tears fall from his eyes. He took in another shaky breath; his body shaking as he quietly let out an upset sob and wiped his eyes with the back of one fragile hand. Roy got down on one knee and gathered the blonde in his arms. Ed didn't push him away. He just kept crying. "I don't know what's _wrong_ with me." He said, "I keep feeling like I'm doing something wrong or I'm gonna lose the baby, and I'm stressed and I'm sick and I just don't know what to do…What will I do when the baby's actually _here_, Roy, tell me!"

Roy didn't say anything, just tightened his grip on the shaking blonde. Sure, the hormones were what made him cry and scream and argue, but these feelings he was confessing were _real_. He was having a really tough time, and Roy could tell even if he didn't say anything to anyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Sixteen

Roy and Ed made it to work at around the same time the next day. Ed, on the other hand, decided to go home early at around six thirty, leaving Roy in the office all by himself. He was bored, and he didn't feel like signing anything, and he was overly tired from worrying about Ed's stalker problem. He leaned his head into the palm of one hand and started to absentmindedly doodle on a blank notepad, drawing stars and stick people and farm animals, just anything he could think of. He was in the middle of drawing a sailboat when the phone rang. Tiredly, he picked it up. "Mustang." He formally announced.

"Been a while, Roy, hasn't it?" Roy recognized that voice immediately, and his eyes widened and he straightened himself up, instantly alert. He didn't know what to say. He didn't need to say anything. "I can see you right now in your office. I can even see what you're drawing instead of completing your assigned paperwork."

"Why are you watching _me_?" Roy demanded, but he was really grateful the attention was off of Ed, at least for the moment.

"I just wanted to know where you were and what you were up to. I should kill you right now."

Roy's hand that wasn't holding the phone up lowered to his waist, his fingers wrapping around his pistol. "I'd like to see you try."

"Move your hand from your gun, then."

"Tell me what you want."

"_Well…_" the man on the other line paused like he actually had to think about it. "It's been a while since I last saw Ed. I know he's at home right now, too, all by himself. I might have a little surprise set up for him and I might not."

"What have you _done_!?" Roy demanded. He stood up, his grip on the phone tightening. He thought of running out the door but knew this guy was somewhere, watching, and he didn't want to make any stupid, preventable mistakes.

There was laughter over the other line. "Don't worry, Ed's safe for now. Last I checked, he was reviewing a case file. He got a call from one of his friends and said that he was gonna finish that up and then get in the shower, but the way they were talking made me think he'd be on the phone for at least another half hour."

"You've got his phone lines tapped?"

"Since day one." Roy released a breath, silent again, trying to think of another way to get a hold of the teen without letting the man know he was trying to warn him. "It's game over now, Roy. You lose. Tonight will be the night I take him as my own."


End file.
